


Alpha-mates: Chapter-14

by Sanshal



Series: Alpha-Mates [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanshal/pseuds/Sanshal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of two rival alphas forced into a mating bond.<br/>This part: Chapter-14</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha-mates: Chapter-14

**Chapter- 14**

Jared looked up from his book at the soft knock to find Jensen leaning against the door; phone tucked between his ear and shoulder; one hand still raised and the other occupied by a mammoth bag of Doritos.

Tossing the bag over, he pressed a hand against the mouthpiece to muffle his words, “My friends want to meet you.”

Jared shrugged as he opened the bag one handed- the other busy holding down his place between the pages, popping a handful into his mouth.

Jensen nodded, “Friday sound good?”

“ _This_ Friday?” He asked around another mouthful of the fried snacks.

“Uh-huh.”

“Okay, sounds good.”

Jensen relayed the information before hanging up and turning to Jared; looking around self-consciously before perching on the edge of the bed. It didn’t escape the younger man’s notice that his mate treated this room as Jared’s domain even though he was the legal owner of the entire estate.

“What?”

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Jensen questioned, reaching for the bag of munchies.

“Nuh-uh” Jared shook his head, deliberately marking the page he was reading before setting the book aside to face Jensen, “Should- should I be worried?”

“Uh,” the alpha scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, “I just hope they don’t end up offending you.”

Jared curved up a teasing brow, “That bad?”

“Well, imagine Chad at his protective best... if he were an alpha and actually trained for it... _that’s_ Chris.”

“I see.” _Not laughing- No Sir, not laughing at all._

Jensen didn’t miss his expression, “You – uh... you don’t sound worried...”

The younger man shrugged- forcing himself to be serious, “I guess I’ll just have to deal with it, won’t I?”

“I could try... _postponing_?”

“Nah... It’s cool. I was just yanking your chain, man. Relax.”

“Why don’t you call your friends over too? We could turn this into a mixer...“

Jared’s forehead wrinkled as he thought about it, but the Pack alpha was already counting heads, “Well, Misha’s busy this weekend, so I’ve got Chris, Tom, James and Steve from my side. And, from yours we have Chad and-?”

“That’s it.”

“Seriously?” The older man’s eyes crinkled, “Just one?”

“Yeah... I- I don’t really have too many clo-”

The Alpha held up a hand, halting his words, “You don’t hafta explain, man... I- I was just surprised; I mean, you seem to be more of a people person than I am.”

He shrugged, “Not really close to anyone, I suppose.”

Jensen clapped his shoulder as he rose, “Okay then, I guess I better do the honours...you’ll tell Chad?”

Jared nodded, watching the other alpha grab his phone, already dialling as he walked out of the room.

∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

And so it was that; on Friday Chad accompanied them to the Ackles’ residence instead of heading home. When his mate and aide continued to talk shop even as they perched on the seats around Jensen’s kitchen island with beers in their hand; Jared groaned inwardly, guessing it was pretty much the only common topic of discussion for the two. Despite his attempts at steering the talk to things other than work, the two continued to return to the impending merger of their two firms. When Chad got up to retrieve a file from his bag to clarify some point, Jared threw up his hands in defeat, grumbling about workaholic friends.

It was an hour and a half before the two finally decided to call it a day, closing their files and laptops as they moved towards the drawing room; switching on the TV as they sprawled on the couch. Jared watched them contemplatively for a moment before heading to his room to freshen up.

He felt much more alive after his shower and changing into a fresh pair of jeans and a button-up; noting without comment that Jensen too had changed into casuals sometime during his absence. Gratefully accepting the beer bottle Jensen held out to him, he sank into the plushness of the rug, leaning to rest his back against the front of the couch and thankful that for once, Chad seemed to be getting along fine with Jared’s mate.

“Why-”Chad licked his lips, “why is he on the floor?”

Jensen simply shrugged, his eyes still glued to the TV, “It’s his place.”

Jared watched the horrified expression flit across his friend’s face and realized that Chad was going to explode a second before he did.

“What?” Chad rose from his seat - absolute fury written in every line of his body, growling “You bastard-”

Having already anticipated the move, Jared managed to get between the glowering beta itching for a fight and his confused mate, “Dude!”

“No.” Chad shook his head, still glaring daggers at Jensen over Jared’s shoulder- both alphas having climbed to their feet at the first accusation itself, “You told me he’s treating you well, Jaybird...and that? _That_ is not being treated ‘ _well’_.”

The younger alpha rolled his eyes, “Seriously Chad? You roomed with me for four years, man. How many times did you see me using the couch during that time? Jensen didn’t mean to insinuate that I wasn’t _allowed_ on the furniture- just that I prefer to be able to stretch my legs. Isn’t that right, Jen?”

He glanced towards the wide-eyed older man- willing him to take the hint. Jensen nodded, managing a faint, “That’s what I meant.”

“Besides,” he grinned, collapsing back on the floor next to his mate again now that the calamity had been averted, “Jensen hands out amazing head-massages.”

And as if that was the cue, the Pack alpha’s hand dropped on his head, the fingers burrowing under the hair and scratching gently. Jared barely stopped himself from moaning in pleasure, but judging from Chad’s wrinkled nose he wasn’t very successful.

“Get a room.” The beta muttered crossly, trying not to look at the two mates and focussing on the TV screen.

Jared snorted and tossed a popcorn at his friend, “My house; my rules.”

 ∞∞\∞‡∞/∞∞

Jared accompanied Jensen when the doorbell rang announcing Christian Kane- Jensen’s oldest friend. The alpha turned out to be vastly different from Jared’s expectations- not tall like either Jensen or Jared himself; Chris was, to be blunt- rather short for an alpha. And the shoulder length dirty-blond curls softened the chiselled features of the older Were into something distinctly beta-ish.

“Jenny-boy, it’s been awhile!”

Jared raised an eyebrow at that; clearly remembering Jensen telling him that he didn’t answer to ‘Jenny’. The Pack alpha shrugged, apparently reading the silent question in Jared’s eye. “He’s known me since I was in pre-school. And I can’t seem to convince him that I’m no longer that kid.”

His words appeared to alert the older Were to Jared’s presence because he turned towards him with an extended hand, “Mr. Padalecki, it’s great to finally meet you.”

Jared’s eyes widened in disbelief as he finally met the brown gaze completely, “Same here...I- You seem really familiar. Have we met before?”

Chris guffawed, slapping his arm and turning to Jensen, “Jenny, your mate seems to have better observational skills than you did...”

And tuning out Jensen’s childish retort; Jared suddenly remembered the Elder telling him something about having his security tail him discreetly- although he’d overlooked the words at the time. He turned towards the shorter man incredulously, “You’re part of Jensen’s security?”

“I think I’m going to like you just fine, Padalecki.” Came the non-sequiter even as Jensen mouthed ‘head-of-security’ behind Chris’ back.

“Just Jared, please”

Chris nodded- patting his back, “Alright, _‘Just Jared’_... tell me where you guys stock your beer.”

Jared smiled, nodding discretely at Jensen as they moved towards the living room. It wasn’t long before the rest of Jensen’s friends appeared. Tom Welling- almost as tall as Jared himself was obviously the diplomat of the group; every word measured and carefully considered before being spoken. And although he was friendly with Jensen, Jared noticed that the man deferred to the Pack Alpha in subtle ways.

In direct contrast, James Lafferty was openly obsequious to Jensen- greeting the older man in the traditional fashion with a bared throat. He was also the only one dressed in a button down and formal slacks; the lack of a tie and jacket his only concession to the informal nature of their get-together. The dark haired man was considerably younger than the rest of them as well- which perhaps explained his reticent nature.

Jared had already forgotten the hullaballoo with Chad over his sitting on the floor and resumed his former position on the soft rug. It was only when Jensen returned with a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen and slid down to join him on the floor that he realized that despite having been tight-lipped during the exchange, the alpha had not missed a thing. Jared saw the confusion flit across both Tom and James’ expressions even as an approving smile appeared on Chad’s lips and frowned- _Jensen shouldn’t have to cater to others in his own home._

Jensen called him aside during the next commercial break, turning to Jared with a worried look, “I’m so sorry...”

 “For what?” Jared asked in genuine surprise.

“I didn’t mean to make this into an alpha hang-out... It’s just that Misha and Vicky had a prior engagement and Steve has a concert tonight. I- I didn’t know, I’m sorry...I hope Chad isn’t too uncomfortable?”

“Dude, Chad’s unmated. I’m pretty sure he would be more uncomfortable to be treated like a ‘proper’ beta if you know what I mean.” Jared soothed. “So... Misha, Vicky and Steve are the ones breaking up the overdose of testosterone in this all-alpha group, huh?”

Jensen laughed, shaking his head, “No, actually Vicky- Victoria to anyone outside our group, is Misha’s Alpha... and Steve... well, he’s Christian’s mate.”

“Seriously? Chris is mated?”

Jensen nodded, “Yeah, not as long as either Tom or...” he trailed off, suddenly uncomfortable.

“You?” Jared ventured hesitantly.

The older alpha gave a sharp nod, “Like me Tom got mated right out of high-school. It’s actually how we first met. Being the only two mated alpha’s in our Business studies class in college helped us bond. And later when he applied to intern under Dad; we came up with the whole concept of an ‘Alpha-committee’ to take care of the daily responsibilities of a Pack-Alpha. It helped that his mate Whitney and Tracy got along like a house on fire.”

“It must’ve been hard on them too, losing her.” Jared mused, realizing that all these people had known Jensen for far longer than he had.

Jensen sighed, “I guess... though at the time I was too selfish to notice anyone else’s grief.”

“Jensen, no... I can’t even imagine what it must’ve been like for you to lose your wife. I’m sure Tom and Whitney understand.”

“So, now I know about how you met these guys...”Jared continued, turning to the chopping board to slice the tomatoes for a salad, “All except James”

The Elder alpha laughed, “James... well- it sounds totally cold-blooded; but we took him in because we wanted to make sure he wasn’t a threat. He’d joined the Alpha-Committee a couple of years ago and literally tore through the ranks- rising like some freak storm. It was Tom’s idea to pull him in - see if he had some ulterior motive.” He shrugged, expertly tossing the vegetables he was busy stir-frying, “We ourselves forgot he was a relative new-comer he bonded so well with us.”

Jared smiled; he was beginning to like Jensen’s friends. They seemed like the kind of people he would’ve become friends with himself, “So he’s the only unmated guy in your circle.”

Jensen’s eyes twinkled with mirth when he turned to glance at him- eyebrows waggling mischievously, “Why mate o’ mine... are you planning on a little match-making?”

Jared stuck his tongue out, appalled at the very concept, “Dude, No!”

Once done with the salad, he left Jensen to finish and plate the dishes; moving back to the living room to find Chris engrossed in the game. Chad glanced up at his arrival, shifting to make space for him on the couch but Jared waved him off, collapsing back on his usual spot. Snatches of conversation from the low murmur to his left told him that James was trying to convince Tom to ask something. He glanced at them surreptiously, but it was only a moment before the taller alpha conceded; turning to them as he enquired, “If you don’t mind my asking, whose Pack do you belong to?”

The beta glanced at Tom curiously, “Alpha Quentin. Jay-bird here’s from the Romanowsky Pack.”

Jared cleared his throat self consciously, “Actually, I’m an Ackles now.”

Tom and James nodded as though they expected it (-which they probably did) while Chad gaped at him, “Dude, he made to change your name? And what’s that gotta do with your Pack identity anyway? An Ackles can’t be a Romanowsky or something?”

“Or something,” Jared answered evasively.

“You should be proud.” James cut in, eyes narrowing at Jared’s elusion, “Being an Ackles is nothing to be shy about.”

“Yeah well, I still don’t know who my Alpha is, James; so excuse me for not answering in more detail.” Jared retorted, the alpha in him not taking kindly to being spoken to like that.

“You don’t have one,” Tom interrupted, trying to diffuse the situation, “Jensen’s the only one you answer to, Jared... Didn’t he explain it to you?”

Even having suspected it, Jared was still surprised by the information. He mustered a smile for the Vice-President of the Ackles’ Alpha Committee, “Nah... He’s an idiot that way.”

James bristled at the perceived insult to his leader, “Mr. Padalecki, I would advise you to remember that the _idiot_ is our _Alpha._ ”

“And _I_ would ask you, Lafferty; to remember whom you’re speaking to.” Jensen growled, coming in with the tray at that instant and having obviously heard James’ words. Jared risked a sideway glance to see the narrowed jade eyes and realized that Jensen was actually _seriously_ angry- that it wasn’t simple posturing.

The younger alpha too seemed taken aback, “I-I apologise, Alpha-”

“I’m not the one you need to apologise to, James.”

And something in Jensen’s tone must have alerted the younger male to exactly how upset Jensen was, because he tilted his head-  baring his throat submissively for the Pack Alpha almost without conscious thought despite addressing his words to Jared, “I’m sorry, Mr. Padalecki; it wasn’t my place to speak to you like that.”

“Hey, it’s cool man; relax.” Jared assured, placing a discreet hand on his mate’s back and felt the tension ease out.

Jensen nodded, scratching the back of his neck with an apologetic expression, “S’rry.”

It was Chris who broke the ensuing awkwardness, hollering that some people were trying to catch the game and that they needed to keep it down unless they wanted to be gagged. Tension diffused, all three men focussed on the TV; Jensen sinking down on the rug next to Jared again.

 

Chad was the first one to check his watch during the after-game chit-chat. Jared raised an eyebrow, making the beta shrug as he pulled out his phone, “It’s getting late; I’d better summon a cab- what’s the address again?”

James Lafferty spoke up before Jared could reply, “I could drive you home- unless you object?”

And for the first time since he’d known his friend, he saw Chad at a loss of words, stammering-“Uh...you won’t mind?”

The unmated alpha shook his head as he rose to his feet, offering a hand to help the beta up, “It’s not a problem.”

Jared was even more surprised when instead of telling him off like he usually did, Chad accepted the help. Nevertheless, he pulled James aside when Chad went to collect his things.

“I know; you’ll kill me if I don’t treat him with respect-” The younger alpha began with a smirk, frowning when Jared simply held up a hand.

“No... Chad’ll do that himself. I just wanted to tell you that you won’t be winning any brownie points by treating him like a delicate flower, okay? He’s far too independent to appreciate being all wined and dined.”

“So... does the fact that you’re telling me this mean I have your blessings?”

Jared shook his head, beginning to like the gutsy attitude despite himself, “Dude! Who he sleeps with, is none of my business; okay? But he let you help him to his feet when usually he just turns others down and I think... or to be more accurate, now that I’m settled myself-I’m hoping that he too will find what he’s been looking for all these years.”

“You do remember that I just met him for the first time today, right?”

“And yet, you’ve been watching him more than the game.” He shot back, grinning when the younger man went scarlet at his words.

“What’s the hold-up?” Chad’s voice came from the door.

James shot him a small smile before moving away- only to be yanked back by his sleeve, “And yes, I _will_ kill you if he’s hurt.”

Jensen appeared at his side as he watched the two drive off, “Everything alright?”

He nodded- deciding to fill Jensen in later and turning back in when the red tail-lights were all he could make out in the dark. He walked in on Tom trying to give Jensen a slim white envelope.

“What’s going on?”

It was Tom who answered, “Alpha Beaver’s invited you guys to their annual harvest festival.”

Jensen scowled as he added, “It’s a Pack-Alpha gig.”

Jared had to smile at the errant school-boy expression on his mate’s face, “And last I checked, you _were_ Pack-Alpha, Jen.”

Seeming to realize that Jared wasn’t all that opposed to the idea, Tom swiftly changed track and offered the envelope to him, “Try to convince him to attend, will you?”

Jared glanced dubiously at the sealed envelope thrust into his hand. “Tom-”

“Jensen refused to attend any of these events after Tracy.” He explained, turning to the Elder as he continued, “And I get it man, but you have Jared now. Don’t you think it would be a good idea to introduce him to the life? And this is fairly small-scale. It should ease him in nicely-”

“Why can’t you go?” Jensen asked petulantly.

“I did- _do_ go, Jensen... for the past decade; I _have_ been going in your stead; but it’s not good for the Pack, man. Do you know what the results of the last survey were?”

He continued before either of them could reply, “Ninety percent could identify me as the spokesman for the Alpha Counsel. No one identified you... _Not-One-Person!_ And these were people who are involved with the alpha Committee in one way or other. Can you imagine the state of the rest of your Pack?”

Jensen shrugged, “Doesn’t bother me.”

“I know,” Tom sighed, “You are not vain like Alpha Johansson to need the constant ass-worshipping... but it’s not right that no one recognises you, Jensen. You _are_ our Alpha... You have to come forward at least once in a while.”

“I agree with Tom, you should attend, Jen.” Jared added.

 “ _Et tu, Brute?_ ”

He rolled his eyes, “Stop being a drama-queen.”

“Just consider it. Please.” Tom added.

And the fight seemed to go out of Jensen. “Fine; I’ll think about it,” He grumbled, still petulant.

Tom nodded as he rose to his feet, “Thank you.”

“You’re leaving?” Chris, who had been silent up to this point asked.

“Yeah... Whitney’s going to worry if I turn up any later.”

“Yeah, I guess I should be heading home too; Steve’ll be waiting.”

“I thought he was on tour?” Jared asked, confused.

“He is.” Chris confirmed, “But he’ll wait for me to call after I reach home.”

“Oh.”

 And suddenly it was a different side to all these men that Jared was discovering: deeply committed family guys who were as careful with their mates’ happiness as they were of the welfare of Jensen’s Pack.

Chris waited till Tom drove off before turning to face them, “For the record, Jenny? I think Tom’s right on this one- you _should_ go.”

Jensen nodded, “I said I’ll think about it, didn’t I?”

Chris continued to stare back steadily till Jensen caved.

“Alright, fine! I’ll go. There, happy now?”

 “I’m sure your pack will be.”

“And don’t you dare teach that trick to Tom!”

The older man just laughed, extending a hand to Jared, “It was nice meeting you, Kid... I have a feeling you’re going to be good for him.”

Jared blushed, feeling the hot band that had been constricting his chest all day ease- not having realized till that instant that he’d been waiting for the man’s approval. Anybody else wouldn’t have mattered; but as Jensen’s oldest friend, he had a feeling that Chris’ opinions carried the same weight with Jensen as Chad’s did with him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

tbc


End file.
